


Blood and Cards

by Gotcocomilk



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 나 혼자만 레벨업 | Solo Leveling (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Fighting Kink, Hisoka is Murder Sexual and Jinwoo is Murder on legs I don't know what to tell you, Knifeplay, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, but mild, if that wasnt already clear, warnings for: Hisoka being Hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotcocomilk/pseuds/Gotcocomilk
Summary: Oh, it looked like the man could start a fight alright. It looked like he might be able to finish one too, looked like his bones might crack nicely under Hisoka’s fingers.Hisoka wanted that.
Relationships: Hisoka/Sung Jin-Woo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 223





	Blood and Cards

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this crack ship was "Hisoka y r u like this" and I think that's basically the vibe. No real spoilers for either canon. Also please let the record show I wanted to see if I could use Texture Surprise for a lube substitute but I got too lazy to put it in. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The fight caught him by surprise, but maybe that was no surprise at all. The cards had fallen just right, the night was as cool as Hisoka was languid, and there was nothing between him and the crisp air.

Not even clothes. 

The first strumming thread of something different came, against all odds, from the shadows. It came with the melody of anticipation, with the first threads of something Hisoka could taste in the air. It sent a shiver up his bare back, made him smile with the beginnings of bloodlust.

It came with a man.

He was tall and lanky, stepping from the shadows with the ease of a predator. Hisoka watched his steps and found them familiar, heard no footsteps and knew the stranger was a fighter. The man’s eyes were as sharp as the knives Hisoka knew he used. Maybe long ones, single-edged and weighted for speed from the way the stranger walked.

Those were good eyes to see in the darkness alone, and better when there was no one else to see them. People were just baggage to a good fight, and Hisoka was always hungry for a good fight.

A stare gleamed out of the shadows, bright with a lazy confidence that Hisoka wanted to taste across his tongue and bruising into his skin. It flashed around the room, taking in every careful detail like the stranger was surprised by them. Oh, it looked like the man could start a fight alright. It looked like he might be able to finish one too, looked like his bones might crack nicely under Hisoka’s fingers.

Hisoka wanted that.

“Oh? Who do we have here?” He said, and took a few steps forward. The man didn’t move, shadows spreading under his feet and catching at the walls. Hisoka paid them a careful attention, even naked and wet from the shower. Nothing was too small to overlook in a fight, and Hisoka wasn’t careless before an enemy with so much presence.

And this man was going to fight him. Hisoka would ensure it.

“Wrong turn,” came the answer, bright eyes burning in shadows like fresh drops of blood. Hisoka wanted to pull them out and examine them closer.

He wanted to examine the man closer too.

Hisoka laughed. “You came into my bedroom from a wrong turn? Stepping straight from the shadows? Sounds like just the right turn to me. Now why don’t you pull out your daggers, and we can have a little fun?”

“No need for a fight,” the man said, but Hisoka watched the edges of his fingers twitch, and the gleam in his eyes go brighter.

He laughed again, wet his lips with the edge of his tongue. The man watched. The man was watching his everything.

Good.

“There is always need for a fight,” Hisoka took another step closer, closer, until the man’s eyes were clear and the threat was clearer. There was music lingering under his tongue, but it didn’t taste sweet enough. He wanted the salt and iron of a fight, wanted blood to catch at the air.

Life, happiness, the sweet pleasures of food and the flesh? Unimportant, really. There was only the fight, as far as Hisoka was concerned, and it was a far sweeter pleasure.

It was a pleasure in many ways.

“Don’t you agree, stranger?”

He raised his hand to cut into the man’s face, raised his hand to dare the man to move.

Would the stranger take the bait, and try to match him in strength? Would he dodge and dash away, and show his back for Hisoka’s cards? Would he shiver or shake from fear?

Hisoka couldn’t wait to see. He’d would find the best way to break that stare to pieces, and it shouldn’t even take long.

But his hand never connected. The man caught him, just as Hisoka wanted. The man’s fingers gripped him tight, just as Hisoka had planned for.

But the man was strong, and this, Hisoka hadn’t expected. He’d not expected the pain through his layer of nen either, or for the stranger to mark him, pretty bruises made to get his blood racing.

Hisoka pushed forward, the slightest bit of pressure, the slightest bit of hunger. The stranger didn’t even shift. Hisoka pushed harder; the man didn’t move.

He smiled, bit at his lip to hold back a moan. Oh, this was going to be _delicious._ This was going to be better than he’d anticipated, better than he’d hoped for. This might be a fight that could actually kill him.

Hisoka couldn’t wait. He flicked his fingers out, nen darting out with it. The fine web of Bungee Gum licked at his fingers playfully as it moved, a quick snap out and away.

But it didn’t connect.

The man shifted enough to dodge, taking a quick step to the left. The weight of his stare didn’t move, but all that lean muscle did, flexing clear as day. Hisoka’s wrist was still in his grip, and the man’s eyes were still so bright.

Hisoka’s smile grew hotter.

The stranger could dodge him. That was rare enough, but to dodge so quickly, to see his nen and move just enough to avoid it—

Hisoka thought this might be a hard fight after all, blood making his bare skin hot. He was already hard, in fact.

The man glanced down. Hisoka leaned in closer, pushing his body weight against the grip. The man didn’t shift or move away, didn’t even blink. The gleam in his eyes was an electric blue, like flame come to burn at Hisoka’s skin.

This really was too exciting.

“Oh, where _have_ you been hiding all my life, hmm?” Hisoka asked, raising his arm to strike up with an elbow. The man dodged again, shifting quick as lightning. He dodged the next blow too, pulling a dagger from shadows and mist. It hovered in front of Hisoka’s face, a threat and a promise wrapped in a single, deadly, package.

Much like the stranger in front of him, Hisoka thought, and smiled. He leaned in further, until the sword hovered before his mouth, until he could feel the warmth of hungry breath, until Hisoka could watch those gleaming eyes up close.

This really was delicious.

He really couldn’t resist licking the edge of the blade. It tasted like shadows and iron, and he moaned around the sting across his tongue.

His blood was so sweet. He wanted to paint the stranger’s skin with it. How delicious would the man’s mouth taste, marked by Hisoka’s blood?

He wanted to find out.

But the blade vanished as soon as it had appeared, and the man moved faster than even Hisoka’s eyes could see to pin him to the ground.

The wood was smooth against his back, but Hisoka only spared a moment to feel it. The man was faster than him. He was stronger too, and with clever reflexes to match a clever mind.

For the first time in a long time, Hisoka had met someone who could outmatch him. He’d never wanted to quite so badly.

“Calm down,” the stranger ordered, and the fingers pressing against Hisoka’s throat pushed him until fresh bruises formed on his skin and the ground almost cracked under the pressure. It was so easy that Hisoka’s hands felt unsteady, fluttering with the beginnings of hunger.

He didn't think he wanted to wait out more of this sweet anticipation.

He laughed through a moan, through the fire in his blood and the twitch of his cock. A fight so hard, an opponent so worthy, and looking at him with those eyes—

Hisoka really wasn’t sure he could last much longer.

“Yes,” he said, and the word was quiet and raspy. It was all the man allowed him, grip still and steady as iron against his pulse.

Good. At this rate, Hisoka would have used Bungee Gum to tie the man to him if he tried to leave. Better he stayed with fingers on Hisoka’s neck, and all that delicious power pressed against his body.

Much better to be pinned down.

“Yes that’s it. Give me more, harder. That’s not the limit of your strength.”

It was true, he could tell. There was an edge of restraint in the fingers gripping him, and even as Hisoka layered Bungee Gum on the man’s skin and across his fingers, he could feel more power lingering in the shadows.

The stranger looked down at his hand and narrowed sharp eyes.

“Your power is made from these ropes,” the man said, and shadows crept out to darken Hisoka’s nen. It felt intimate and delightful, a power that could feel his, could move around his, could shift over his skin and claim him.

Hisoka shuddered. Oh, maybe he should wait on the cards he’d prepared, maybe he should wait on everything.

This man deserved to be killed slowly and delightfully. This man deserved the best Hisoka could give, the most brutal cuts and sharpest edge of battle. This man deserved the very best.

Hisoka wanted to taste him. He licked at his lips, smearing blood across them like it was the dye of a deadly candy.

He wanted more.

“And yours is tucked away in these shadows, isn’t it? Let it out to play, stranger.”

The man’s sharp glare narrowed, flashing a brighter blue for a single roll of the dice. Hisoka wanted everything.

“You can see into the shadows?”

Well now. That almost sounded surprised. Hisoka wasn’t going to lose an opportunity like that. He bucked his hips, powered by the delicious hints of shock and enough strength to shift the man up. He pulled down too, kept the hand pressed against his throat as he cut up with the sharp edge of a card. No need to lose that grip, not when it felt so good.

The man dodged the first card, and caught the second, and stopped the third on his palm. The range was too close to throw more than that, and really, Hisoka had thrown them as distraction. They would have killed a lesser fighter, but he hadn’t expected them to scratch the stranger. 

And he was right. The man was so focused on the cards that he didn’t anticipate Hisoka flipping them over.

Hisoka would have laughed, if calloused fingers hadn’t tightened around his throat. He gasped instead, weak and rasping, and felt his pulse jump faster.

Delightful indeed.

He leaned into the touch, straddling the man’s hips. The lean muscle supported him well, stronger than it looked but not stronger than Hisoka had expected. There were shadows spreading around them, climbing up Hisoka’s skin and staining every patch of Bungee Gum and each rippling sheet of Texture Surprise.

Hisoka felt like the man was feeling every piece of him. It was delightful, and sensual, and incredibly dangerous.

The stranger was even more of a challenge than he’d thought.

“You’re fast,” the man said, shifting so that Hisoka was settled further into his lap, weight steadied by that grip. Hisoka didn’t bother biting down his moan when he slid further, cock pressed against the man’s body. He was already bare. No point in hiding, not that Hisoka had ever cared about that either. “And hard.”

“If you can’t handle it, I can kill you now,” Hisoka answered, and moaned as the fingers on his neck bruised harder. He’d get light headed if this kept up, the man’s hand collaring him like iron and skill. “I’m fast enough to hurt you, no?”

There was a beat of silence, caught on the tip of Hisoka’s tongue, on the grip pressing lovely bruises into his skin.

The man smiled, slow and thoughtful. It looked like he’d come to the sharp end of a decision, and the hand settling on Hisoka’s waist whispered what it might be.

“I’m faster.”

Hisoka almost came then and there, naked and hungry for a fight.

“Show me,” he said, moving his hips in a slow circle. He snapped a hand forward too, a motion too quick for anyone else to follow.

The man caught his hand. Hisoka laughed more.

“Good, that’s good. You’re making me excited. Now give me more,” he said, and leaned forward to kiss a stranger on his bedroom floor. The man let him, grip shifting to allow the movement.

“Sweet,” the man said after the first kiss, and licked at the edge of his lips. Hisoka wanted to paint that mouth red and bruised, wanted the man to taste his blood across his tongue for days and months and the heartbeats of a good fight.

Hisoka wanted to be closer too.

“It’s not the only part that tastes sweet,” he said, and rolled his hips down.

There was a quiet laugh at that, whispered against his lips in a thousand shadows. It was almost as quiet as the careful pop of a button, as the slow slide of a zipper.

Hisoka shifted forward again, and this time another cock met his. This time, they both gasped, hissing and hungry.

Idly, Hisoka wondered if this man could make him whimper too. Maybe if those fingers squeezed a little tighter, or bruised harder. Maybe if the man fucked him, Hisoka would let out a whimper.

Maybe Hisoka would let that happen.

He pulled away enough to bite at the man’s jaw, nipping a path down as their hips rolled together. The skin was impossible to mark, even under Hisoka’s strength.

He hadn’t known it was possible to get harder.

“I’m not interested in a half hearted fight.”

“Then, what do you want?” The man asked, and from the look in his eyes Hisoka got the impression that the stranger could give him anything.

“A magic show,” he answered, and lifted up enough to let a cock slide against his ass. He didn’t worry about supporting his own weight, didn’t worry about falling.

The stranger would keep them steady, even when Hisoka tried to kill him again. But he might wait on that anyway, wait until he’d been fucked a bit first. The man would stop his cards anyway, Hisoka thought. If Hisoka’s teeth couldn’t break his skin, his cards couldn’t cut it.

Mm, but how delicious would it be if they could? This fight was ripe to the point of spoiling, a perfect dance to the death waiting to happen. Hisoka wanted to pluck it free and feel the juice run down his throat.

If only the man wanted to kill him as much as Hisoka did. Things would be so much bloodier.

Hisoka wanted to find out if the man could die, but he wanted to be fucked more. He wanted to feel the shadows across his skin tighten, wanted to be split open around this man.

He wanted the fight to never stop.

The man hissed as Hisoka sunk down on him, and the grip on his throat went tighter.

“Now,” Hisoka said, leaning in until his chest brushed across soft cotton and all his weight was on the man’s hand. His throat was going to be purple with bruises, if he lived through this. Hisoka thought he might not even cover them up— this was a fight to be remembered. “Show me your magic.”

The shadows rippled across his skin dark and hungry, until they wormed across his throat and ripped Bungee Gum to shreds.

The man lifted his hand, free of a power only Hisoka should be able to control, and smiled.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up on [my server](https://discord.gg/7tn2ywb) for general tomfoolery, and my [twitter](https://twitter.com/gotcocomilk) or [tumblr](https://thehoardofthegreatdragon.tumblr.com) for stupidity. 
> 
> I love to hear if I wrote a particularly captivating or interesting line-- feel free to include it in a comment to feed your friendly neighborhood writing monster.


End file.
